mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad Circuit
Toad Circuit is the first track of the Mushroom Cup, which makes it the introductory course of Mario Kart 7. Continuing the legacy of all circuits appearing at the start of the game, this Toad Circuit is a fairly simple track with no tricky challenges/obstacles and is owned by Toad. Giant Toad-styled balloons are strung up around the track, which is what the circuit's name is based on. This course has reappeared in Mario Kart Tour. The Staff Ghost for Toad Circuit is obviously Toad. Layout The map starts out with about a 50-meter straightway into a simple right curve, to which players can pick up a few Coins and Item Boxes. After it pans out, another straightway, this one longer than the previous, goes underneath the starting grid, where there's Dash Panels to propel players forward. A center column separates the two pads. However, on the 2nd lap, A panel right in front of the column opens up to reveal a Glider Ramp, the first of many in Mario Kart 7. In the air, there are two patches of 5 Coins in a domino formation. So, either the Dash Panels or Glider can be taken; both offer equal acceleration. After this section, the road goes into a vast, dimly lit tunnel while turning slightly left. Once racers exit the tunnel, another left curve, this one sharper, circles around a patch of dirt. Finally, one more last went turn, with the outer edge of it Coined up, the finish line follows. Large, open stadiums lay around the edge of the track, and confetti usually falls when near them. Three huge Toad Balloons, colored red, blue and yellow, are stringed around the track. Toad banners and other Toad-themed stuff are everywhere. Shortcuts *After exiting the tunnel, players can cut off the turn that is after you exit the tunnel. This shortcut is better with a Mushroom. *One can cut off the final turn by boosting with a Mushroom. It is easy to notice the shortcut because there are pipes in the sand. Gallery Mario_In_Toad_Circuit.jpg|Mario coming across the final turn. The 2nd shortcut is to the left. Peachtimetrial.jpg|Peach doing a time trial. Toad_is_awesome.jpg|Toad gliding on his course, while having a Super Leaf item equipped. Glitches When the time gets 00:39:000, the Glider Ramp will open. It is possible to glide over to the tunnel entrance and get stuck on the tunnel. Trivia! *The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd-place winners do a victory lap on Toad Circuit, with 2nd and 3rd driving and 1st gliding in, victorious. *This course is atypical from most other starting circuits; usually, those have the namesake of, or are related to Luigi. *It also shares this distinction with Peach Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Figure-8 Circuit from Mario Kart DS which also broke the pattern. *There are 29 obtainable coins on this course. *It has a very similar shape (Figure 8 with a "kink" on the final loop) to Mario Circuit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *On Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Donkey Kong is playing this course on his Nintendo 3DS. You can tell by the music (Mario Circuit also has the same music, but the cheering crowd on DK's 3DS is exclusive to Toad Circuit.) *You don't have to be on the 2nd lap for the Glider Ramp to open. It opens when the time is 00:39:000. *This is the first Toad-themed course in Mario Kart that is a circuit. *This is the only nitro track in Mario Kart 7 to start with the letter "T." de:Toads Piste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Circuits Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart 7 Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour tracks